This invention relates to sliding sash constructions and, more particularly, to a cladding and sealing kit for use with a sliding door or window construction.
Sliding door constructions, typically comprising one fixed door and one sliding door, are in common use in both residential and commercial environments. A myriad of different constructions have been proposed for sliding doors in an attempt to provide a sliding door construction that is inexpensive to initially produce, inexpensive to maintain, attractive in appearance, effective from a weather sealing standpoint, readily removable for replacement or repair, and compatible with inventory requirements of dealers and distributors. Whereas several generally satisfactory constructions have been proposed and/or utilized, each of the prior art constructions suffers from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, whereas several low-cost designs have been proposed, these designs tend to be unattractive in appearance and/or fail to provide effective weather sealing. Conversely, whereas several of the prior art designs provide an attractive appearance and offer effective weather sealing, these designs tend to be overly complex and, accordingly, embody high initial cost and/or high maintenance costs and impose untenable inventory requirements.